El lugar de un gato
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: Sorata siempre estuvo y estará ahi para Takano... ligero TakanoxYokozawa


Sekaiichi Hatsuoki no me pertenece.

°w° adoro este anime... aunque al principio no me gustaba mucho la idea del yaoi ¿que puedo decir? este esta hermoso °¬°

por aqui no leeran mucho de eso (o si?) u.u soy pesima escribiendo yaoi, pero como adoro a los personajes y uno de estos dias me llego la inspiracion aqui esta esto, dedicado a mis mascotas y a todos los que tengan.

* * *

Me pregunto si las mascotas sabrán su lugar en la vida de las personas que las "cuidan"?

Los ojos de mis perros cuando estaba feliz o triste, incluso cuando no quería que estuvieran cerca eran los mismos, la misma expresión el mismo "pensamiento" emanando de sus ojos y sus orejas caídas con total relajación: no sé que tienes pero estoy aquí.

Es cierto, no en todo momento trate de la mejor forma a mis perros, pero no importaba lo que pasaba o como he cambiado a ellos pareciera no importarles, realmente me pregunto si las mascotas saben el lugar que ocupan en la vida de las personas con las que se quedan.

~oo~

El lugar de un gato.

Los ojos del felino eran negros y fijaban su atención en Takano, aunque estaba lloviendo y el gatito estaba empapado, lo miraba con cierto aire de felicidad, como si bastara con que el chico lo hubiera encontrado en su camino para que el gatito pudiera ser feliz.

A Takano, esa expresión le recordó a alguien que había estado ocupando gran parte de sus pensamientos los últimos días.

Aunque en realidad fue por compasión, no por la alegre mirada del gatito que Takano lo llevó consigo a casa. Por supuesto sus padres no lo notaron, seguían discutiendo como siempre, había veces en las que se preguntaba si ellos reparaban en que ya estaba en casa o ni si quiera prestaba atención a ello.

El gato paso a ser parte de la vida de Takano, lo nombró, lo cuidaba, le daba de comer y se encargaba de que tuviera todo lo necesario, sus padres ni siquiera se dieron cuenta; cuando Ritsu iba a visitarlo, el gatito se acercaba y jugaba con él, definitivamente esos dos eran toda la familia por la que Takano le gustaría saber algo.

Sorata llegó a ser la única cosa por la que Masamune se preocupó cuando su amado lo dejó, cuando sus padres se separaron y tuvo que mudarse.

Cada vez que Takano lloraba, Sorata simplemente se levantaba de donde quiera que estuviera y se volvía a echar por un lado de él, incluso si lo ignoraba, el gato solo se quedaba ahí, sin llamar su atención, sin maullar ni ronronear, solo estaba ahí. Pero una vez que Takano reaccionaba, que las lágrimas dejaban de salir y los pensamientos llegaban a una conclusión tranquila, se daba cuenta de que el gato había estado durmiendo con él desde las últimas cuatro horas, entonces él lo abrazaba y agradecía de que se hubiera quedado allí.

Un tiempo después, cuando Takano era un poco mas feliz y no había cosas relativamente importantes por las cuales preocuparse, el gato tenia una vida normal de felinos, pasaba la mitad del día dentro de la casa recostado en algún lugar y la otra mitad del día la pasaba fuera, cazando ratones o dando la vuelta al barrio, encontrándose a otros gatos y olfateando un par de cosas. Sin falla alguna, Sorata siempre regresaba a la hora en que Takano regresaba a casa, a veces para comer, a veces para llegar directo al sofá y dormir hasta que no supiera quien era.

Sorata sabia que su amo no era la mejor persona para lidiar con los sentimientos. Tal vez por eso no hubo cambio alguno en su comportamiento cuando traía consigo a todo tipo de personas y se metía con ellos al cuarto y se oían murmullos y risas pero al día siguiente Takano rondaba la casa de manera solitaria y malhumorada.

Incluso en aquellas dolorosas ocasiones, cuando Masamune volvía a llorar y el gato trataba de acercársele como cuando era mas joven, pero él lo apartaba y hasta llegaba a golpearlo y hacerse daño a si mismo, incluso aquellas veces, cuando Takano finalmente se calmaba un poco, después de tres noches seguidas de la misma forma, el gato simplemente estaba ahí, no le pedía comida ni maullaba desesperado, solo se acercaba y dejaba que lo acariciara.

Tal vez el chico solo lo hacia para de alguna forma poder disculparse con el gato por todo lo que había pasado (incluso si a esas alturas ya ni si quiera le preocupaba el animal), pero al gato parecía no importarle, no cambiaba ni demostraba otra expresión, se podría jurar que siempre estaba feliz, pero nunca se podía decir a ciencia cierta si entendía lo que pasaba o si tal vez quisiera demasiado a su dueño para mostrarle otra expresión o si tenía miedo de que, por dejar de ser lindo el humano simplemente se deshiciera de él.

En aquellas ocasiones en las que Takano lo apartaba de forma violenta, uno podría llegar a pensar con el razonamiento humano: "Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de únicamente poder depender de esta persona que podría matarme", pero las mascotas son mascotas y Sorata, aunque no puedo afirmar que no lo pensara, no hizo lo que un humano en sus condiciones hubiera pensado: "debo huir de aquí" o tal vez "es suficiente haré algo con él".

Definitivamente el gatito había sido una de las cosas que ayudó a Masamune a salir de sus problemas…

Cuando él finalmente volvió a sonreír y dejo que las cosas siguieran sin preguntarse de quien era la culpa ni mucho menos ya de culparse a sí, Yokozawa se topó con el gatito casi desnutrido que su amado mantenía encerrado en su casay le dijo que se encargaría de él.

A Sorata le agradaba esa persona, había hecho que su amo volviera a sonreír pero le dolia que lo apartara de su lado, Takano _le necesitaba_, debía _estar ahí_ para Takano cuando lo necesitara. Sorata no quería alejarse de él, pero a fin de cuentas, una mascota acepta lo que hace su dueño a excepción de cuando se trata de su comida.

Aquel día fue el único en que Takano recuerda haber visto a su mascota "estar triste". Últimamente no se había preocupado mucho por el gato, pero al verlo triste, a pesar de saber que Yokozawa lo cuidaría mucho mejor que él, no pudo evitar llorar porque lo había descuidado después de todas las noches en que el gatito había sido su única compañía. Masamune estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo, cuidaría de su persona hasta que su amigo decidiera que también podía cuidar a Sorata y haría que se lo regresara, además también quería agradecerle a Yokozawa por todo lo que había hecho por él y esa era la mejor manera en que sabia que podía hacerlo…

Takano sabia que las personas a su alrededor decían, inventaban y criticaban muchas cosas de su persona, pero ya no le importaba, sabia que había alguien que no haría eso porque no quería lastimarlo y que Sorata vivía en la casa de esa persona… realmente quería estar con esos dos, acariciando a Sorata y pasando tiempo con su amigo…

...FIN…

**Extra:**

**TakanoxYokozawa **

-Yokozawa, vine a ver a mi gato- Takano tocó la puerta de la habitación, adentro escuchaba un murmullo y pegó el oído a la puerta con curiosidad- qué esta haciendo?

-Que bien te ves con esas orejas azabaches, realmente te quedan bien- se escuchaba decir por dentro- Oh! Y esos bigotes, no estas naaada mal!

Takano se alegró pensando que hablaba con el gato y entró sin volver a tocar. Al momento que escucho la puerta abrirse Yokozawa guardo algo debajo de la almohada y enrojecido miró a Takano que entraba a su habitación.

-Ma-masamune, que haces aquí?- pregunto tratando de calmarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué estas rojo?

-Estooo, por nada ¿tienes mucho detrás de la puerta?

-Algo, te escuche hablar con Sorata.

-So-rata?... Ah si! Hablaba de Sorata claro, claro!

-Mmm… no entiendo que tienes ¿estas bien?

-Claro! Estoy bien pero porque mejor no vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?

-Esta bien…

Y Yokozawa se encargo de alejar a Takano de la foto de él que había escondido debajo de la allmohada donde tenia orejas de gato.

* * *

XD no pude resistirme a escribir lo ultimo, espero les halla gustado y dejen una review!


End file.
